


A Moment of Peace

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Clark Kent's Curls, F/M, It’s Weird But Yes It’s Canon That Superman Doesn’t Sweat, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sappy Clark Kent, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Clark Kent is happy waking up in Kansas in the morning, but you can always make him happier.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Moment of Peace

You wake slowly, stretching as the sun shines through the flimsy curtains, taking a deep breath of fresh country air before you turn onto your side to check on Clark.

He’s sleeping quietly beside you, and you smile. Clark carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, but when he’s home in Kansas, he always manages to relax, and you love to see it.

You smooth some of his dark curls off of his forehead gently. He sighs and reaches up to grab your wrist, then presses a soft kiss to your palm.

“Good morning,” he hums.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” you apologize softly.

“I’m not.”

He rolls over on top of you, making you giggle as he presses you down into the sheets, his hands tangling in your hair as his lips find yours.

You wrap your legs around his waist, moaning when you realize he’s already hard. You should have known. Clark has unlimited stamina, and his desire for you can’t be contained.

And there’s something about the mornings, especially here, that really get him going.

He rubs his insistent erection between your damp folds, his breath hitching in his throat when he feels how wet you already are.

“Always so ready for me,” he murmurs, softly kissing your open mouth.

“Mmhmm,” you agree breathlessly.

All it takes to turn you on is knowing that this man wants you. He’s faster and stronger than any human, and plenty of people want him who are better than you. But he chose you to safeguard the most vulnerable part of him, his heart, and it’s a job you take seriously.

It’s hard to believe that you were afraid to be physically intimate with him once. Now inviting him into your body is easier than anything else in the world, and you want it as often as he’ll give it to you.

“I love you,” he says clearly, gazing down into your eyes.

“I love you, Clark,” you gasp as he pushes inside you slowly.

Slow is his favorite kind of love to make, even though the speed technically doesn’t matter, since he could go on forever. But Clark loves to savor you, to draw it out until you literally have to beg him to stop because you can’t take any more.

You grip his shoulders, squeezing tight. He rocks back and forth on top of you, kissing your cheeks, your jaw, your neck, your collarbones.

When you whimper, he lowers his head and buries his face between your breasts, letting them bounce against him before he pulls your nipple into his mouth and sucks hard.

You arch your back and pant as he moves, driving you quickly to your first orgasm. He doesn’t even stop, just switches breasts and keeps moving as you cry out beneath him.

He squeezes your hips as you come a second time, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

You lose track of time after that, and of how many orgasms you’ve had after ten. You’re drenched in sweat, writhing underneath him, your body raw and tender as he finally lets himself go and finishes inside you.

“Clark,” you whine, holding him tightly, quivering as he lowers himself onto you and presses your foreheads together.

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” he assures you. “I’ve got you. I’m here.”

He pulls out of you and turns onto his side, cradling you against him. You try to catch your breath, feeling your sweat start to cool on your skin in the breeze coming through the window.

“I still think it’s unfair that you don’t sweat,” you mutter, poking at him playfully.

He laughs. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You know I don’t mind that you do.”

“I know. You’re very forgiving with me, Clark.”

“And you with me,” he agrees, leaning down and kissing you again.

The front door opens and shuts. “You kids done?” Martha calls.

You giggle while Clark throws his head back and laughs. “Yes, Mom,” he answers.

“Well, I’m making a big breakfast, so get out here and help me,” she demands.

You blink up at him. “You know I can’t walk, right?”

He grins and raises an eyebrow. “I know.”

He finds you panties and one of his shirts. You pull everything on while he slips into his sweatpants. Then he scoops you up in his arms and carries you to the kitchen.

Eventually, you’ll have to go back to the real world. But for now, you revel in your perfect moment of peace.


End file.
